


I dreamt of you for a thousand nights

by charlestonIguess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Valentine's Day, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlestonIguess/pseuds/charlestonIguess





	I dreamt of you for a thousand nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardmuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuppet/gifts).



“A double date?”

“Yes, Sherlock,” Mary says patiently. “A double date. I know you’re familiar with the idea.”

“Yes, yes, I know what it is,” Sherlock says. “What I don’t know is why I am wasting my time on this concept-”

“For John,” Mary tells him pointedly. “Because he is your best friend. And because you agreed to go out with someone if we set it up.”

Sherlock glares at her. “I should never have let him marry you. You are a terrible influence.”

“You’ll like her,” she says, grinning back. “I have done something marvellous this time.”

“No,” Sherlock tells her.

 

\--- --- ---

 

“Do you only ever wear that coat?” Mary complains. Sherlock rolls his eyes while John laughs.

“It’s his signature look, Mary,” John explains – again, because for some reason that Sherlock doesn’t quite understand, the two of them find this ritual amusing. “It’s his ‘I don’t care about this at all but am still trying to look good’ look.”

“Be quiet, John,” Sherlock tells his friend, and the couple laugh. “Remind me again what I’m doing here?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Sherlock,” Mary says. “It’s special. Romantic.”

“Over-mediatised, corporate rubbish,” Sherlock complains, and John sighs, but Mary laughs. That’s one of the (many) things Sherlock likes about the love of his friend’s life – she’s a good balance for the two of them. Things that would irritate John amuse her.

“And despite all of that, we still get to have fun. Now hurry up,” she says, grabbing him by the arm and marching the two of them into the restaurant she has picked out. “You’ll like this one, Sherlock.”

“Not to doubt your matchmaking prowess,” Sherlock starts, but she talks over him.

“La-la-la, can’t hear you! This one is perfect for you. I won’t hear another word,” she tells him sternly. The maître de takes their names and coats – Sherlock refuses to give his – and shows them to a table.

“We’re waiting for one more,” John says, smiling at the man.

“Of course, sir,” the maître de says. “I’ll bring her over the moment she arrives.”

“Thank you.” John turns back to his friend and wife, smiling at the two of them. “I think this will be one Valentine’s day you don’t forget, Sherlock.”

“The two of you are awfully confident about this,” Sherlock observes, frowning. “What have you done?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” John denies as Mary says, “Nothing.”

Sherlock narrows his eyes. “You are hiding something. What is it?”

“Can’t you tell?” John teases him.

“You are certainly smug,” Sherlock mutters. “You know I like this woman – man? No, woman – and so I must have met her before. Since the two of you have only known me for a limited time I can rule out many of the acquaintances I have from before I met John. That leaves only a certain amount of people. You would not bring me on a double date with someone like Mrs Hudson, and I certainly hope you would not subject me to Donavon, especially as I dislike her. Someone I like then – Molly, I suppose, would be an option, but since she had a boyfriend I find that idea somewhat odd, which only leaves…”

“Get there at last, did you, boy?”

A shiver runs down Sherlock’s spine. That voice – it had been a long time. Too long.

He stands, turning, to meet her eyes. The Woman smiles at him, her heels putting them at the same height, and says, “Well? Aren’t you going to offer me a seat?”

Sherlock’s lips curl into a smile.


End file.
